Naruto: A Hollow Rebirth
by clonetrooper29
Summary: One-Shot - NarutoXBleach Cross-over. A forgotten Soul. A Betrayed Hero. What happens when a Hollow that defies his instincts gets offered a better chance? A Second Chance? Read and Find Out as the tale of a Fox Hollow by the name of Naruto Uzumaki begins once more...


_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Naruto: "A Hollow Rebirth"**_

_**Chapter Cero**_

"_Hollowed Be Thy Name"_

X-X-X-X-X

_Walking endlessly... Not a care in mind to where he was going. A lone figure drudged through the barren wasteland to areas unknown. His body... slick and smooth, his body wrapped up in a dense protective shell that resembled bone... maybe it was... he never tested it to find out or not._

_He was of moderate height, that of a teenager... so roughly 1m 70cm. He wasn't the tallest around, but neither was he short. His body, like stated before, was covered with a white shell. Not one hint of skin to be seen. The main body, torso, lean and smooth... almost athletic build, it helped greatly for what he was skilled in the most... speed. _

_The hands and feet were covered by an extra layering of bone, not much to make it bulky, but enough to really pack a punch or kick when needed. At the elbows and knees, bone jutted out into a thin make-shift bladed tip. They were sharp and dangerous, especially when used in his style, yet they seemed to bend when nearing their master's body, to avoid self impalement. The tips of the hands and feet were that of black claws that were sharp enough to seemingly cut through steel if they wanted to. _

_From the points where Claw met Bone, a black line followed upwards. The lines marking his body over in tribal-like patterns, and all coming together towards his chest... towards his heart... _

_At the gathered spot, was not what one would normally see on a person, for on that spot was nothing but a hole... a large hole that went through his body, yet he was still alive and not bleeding. The hole was large enough to fit a fist through. _

_Waving behind him was a single appendage, a tail. Connecting to tailbone, just above his rear, it swayed back and forth gently, yet if struck or touched, would more than likely cause a few piercings or two. The tail's fur looked to be nothing but small spikes of the millions. Each one pointing outwards, making the tail into a spear-like imitation... who knew...? Yet if wanting to, it could be as soft as silk, and used rather well as a pillow._

_Then there was the mask... or 'skull' as many preys and predators referred to it as. It was that of a fox shape, yet humanised to fit him. But the strangest things are the ears. They were non-existent. Where the ears should be, was nothing but a hole that revealed nothing but an abyss of darkness. You couldn't even see the top of his head; at least he believed his head should have been in there. There was however a cascade of dirty blonde hair that sprouted from these holes and down the back of his head. More hair can be seen through the skull's back opening, joining with the rest. The hairs all coming together to create a long untrimmed wild looking hair that reached just about the midsection of his back. _

_But that's besides the point... The Skull...Truly, out of all the skulls he had seen on the creatures like him, his was without a doubt frightening. It looked to belong to a Yoko, a Demon Fox, yet it was on him... he did not look like a fox, yet here he was... in a body that resembled a fox, in a humanoid form of course. Black Markings adorned his skull, mostly around the ears and eyes, before going down to his nose and stopping there. Six black stripes were also present on the skull... Three on each side of its 'cheek' area..._

_It wasn't always like this however. He remembered the first time waking up here... in this unforgiving wasteland. He had alot more skin and hair, but his body did in-fact resemble more of a canine variety... perhaps this is where the 'fox' comes in... the mask was a lot smaller too. He could not remember much... just instinct. It was instinct that drove him for survival, but it was his 'Will' that kept him from becoming a beast, the beast that he was and wasn't. _

_Days turned into Weeks... Weeks turned into Months... Months turned into Years... and Years... it turned into an endless torture. He remembers very little of before his time here, and everytime he... __**changed**__... he seemingly forgot more and more. Even now, he could barely even remember his own name..._

_Stopping in his trek, he brought a hand up to his face and clenched it a few times; seeming to remind himself that he indeed still exists. __**"My name... It seems so long since I last used it..."**__ His voice, a distortion of what he once sounded, mixed with something... __**demonic**__... yet held none of the wrath one would expect from such a voice. Looking around the horizon, nothing but sand and rocks littered for as far as the eye can see. __**"Was I human once... or was I a demon? I don't recall anymore... yet I can feel something, lingering there, within the depths of my mind."**__ He didn't know why he was questioning his existence again... But it was a reoccurring thing he did._

_For some reason, whether it was because he was lonely and wanted to at least 'hear' something other than nothingness... or for the fact he was slowly losing his mind for this isolation... he always spoke to himself, always asking questions in which he tries to answer himself about. The most self-talked about was, is and will be, his reason for existing now._

_And for everytime he asks this, a feeling always itches in his mind. __**"Is it a memory...?"**_

_A flash of something crosses his vision. The landscape changes to that of a village by a large mountainous cliff. Faces were carved upon the rocks, the ever great heads gazing downwards towards the large village below them. Watching over them... Protecting them... Reminding them of who they were..._

_The large village streets were bustling with people. Young and Old, Male and Female... Numerous, too numerous to count... All of them, laughing, smiling, and being with loved ones._

_The image changes, to a darker light... almost depressing_

_There... standing infront of a large crowd of people, whose faces were forever etched and carved with frowns and disgust, stood a small boy. The boy was alone... unloved... hated... yet for what reason, even he did not know. The boy... Crying alone infront of all the hatred, no-one to turn to... no one to comfort him..._

"_**... A memory better left forgotten perhaps..."**__ a small frown was unseen behind the Sharp toothed fox shaped skull that covered his face. Looking up at the night sky... he could not help but feel that itch once more in his mind. It was persistent, almost... begging...? Wanting release from its seclusion, and wanting to be seen once more._

_Another flash passes through his eyes... He sees... He sees a comforting smile, one of security, authority... and... Warmth...?_

_Shaking his head to rid himself of such a thought... Warmth, for him...? It was laughable really. Here he was a forgotten person, no... __**Creature **__... in the middle of no-where, and here he was thinking of warmth..? Ridiculous... But..._

_He sees that same person again, with that same smile. He can see his lips moving, as the elderly man in white and red robes placed his hand ontop of his head... rubbing it, like a grandfather would his grandchild._

"_It'll be alright, one day... One day you'll show your worth, and __**your**__ 'Will of Fire'."_

_For a moment, he was startled. Looking around him, he found nothing... only desert and rocks... and him. Yet, he could have sworn he heard a voice speaking to him. But its words, 'Will of Fire'... What did it mean, why did he remember that...What was going on...?_

_... But why that one phrase, why did it seem so important to him..._

_It eluded him, it was almost as if its very words were apart of who he is... was... Scowling at having to remind himself, he wasn't anything more than an 'it'. A creature that is unable to quench the __**hunger**__ that constantly plagues him, yet he cannot feast to be rid of it. It was not that he could not eat... oh no, he could very well eat, as he had done to several 'preys' in the past. But even then, the hunger never left, and always demanded for something more... something... __**innocent**_.

_He was curious, wary, and grateful for that warm voice. Its constant reminder of this 'Will of Fire' had always helped control his __**appetite**__, especially when it had gone bad. But even then... it was always just a small relief before it returned with a vengeance._

_Resuming his walk through the desert, he had no clue on where he was going or what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed something to occupy him, to keep him busy. Where was a prey when you needed something to hunt... Where were all the predators for a good ol' fashioned butt-kicking..._

"_**... Where the hell is that good for nothing Cat, Grimmjow, when you need someone to smack around..."**__He must have been desperate, never once would he ever willingly 'look' for Grimmjow for a fight._

_Ah yes... The Panther-like __**Adjuchas**__, Grimmjow. A fierce predator of these wastes, him and his pack are always on the hunt. He had crossed the cat several times, him always being on top. Which let to a rivalry between the two... one that both annoyed, yet humoured the Fox-creature... _

_It was years... perhaps decades... when he had first met Grimmjow, he was alot smaller than he was now, which was why Grimmjow sought him out as prey. The Panther had heard rumours, apparently of him, rising in power each day slowly. And as any good predator, he wanted to test him out, to see if the rumours were true or not... He found out painfully, that they were._

_... Now however... It's been weeks since his last encounter with the Hunter and his pack, and for once, he felt... concerned...? It was unknown to him; he had never felt connected with anyone for as long as he had been 'birthed' or in his case 'rebirth' in this world. Yet... he was indeed concerned for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It was perhaps because to the panther, he was not 'prey' or 'predator', but a rival... someone he can test himself against, someone he could compare himself with... someone that enjoyed battle, and seemingly was born for it... who knew, he certainly did not, but it just felt natural._

_But that brings him back to another question he constantly asked himself... Why did he still remember 'feelings'? From the preys he had hunted, ones that were like him in the beginning, they never shown any signs of emotions besides hunger and pain... some intelligence, yes, but not alot. Yet... he __**knows**__ he had emotions when he was like them once. _

_Why was that...? What made him so special...? Furthermore, why was he getting stronger ever slowly without having to feed most of the time? Yes, like others, when he feasts on a prey, he gets stronger... but it is unnatural (at least to him) that he continues to grow stronger, despite not eating from time to time. Maybe this is why Grimmjow seemed to always be itching for a fight when they meet... because he could sense something inside him perhaps? Or maybe the pussy-cat just liked fighting... who knew what went through his mind._

_Stopping once more, he had a sudden thought... Grimmjow was not the only one to disappear. He had heard rumour of a strong Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) being located somewhere to the south. It was located at the caves of an isolated region. The area was full of holes, created by whatever that creature is. The holes... each one a tombstone to foes that had went to claim its power, only to fall and be blasted away by a very powerful green-ish light. That light could have only been a __**Cero**__ attack._

_He too had the ability to use __**Cero**__, but not one as precise or dead-point as his._

_But back to the topic... that creature; whoever or whatever it is... one day just vanished. Not a drop of clue on where it went, or how it disappeared. It was just gone. And it was not the only one. There had been others... ones that called themselves __**Vasto Lordes**__. He is unsure of the title, but others seemed to use it too. And they too, vanished._

_It was unsettling... someone, or something was hunting them down one by one. And from the different types and varieties of Vasto Lordes out there, they all had things in common. Most of them appeared more 'human' shaped then what they looked before, more intelligent, and more powerful than others..._

_And he was as close to human shape, from what he once was when he started. He knew he was smart... not brilliant, but intellectual. And of course, he knew he was powerful. So he knew he was in danger._

_Shaking his head, he continued his walk..._

'_Whatever is out there... Either I die, or I live...' The red slitted eyes, that seeming glowed within the skull's eye sockets, went dull with sadness and acceptance. 'I'm tired of this life... of this hunger... this... torture' His eyes hardening, 'But I will die a warrior's death... just like Grimmjow would.' He respected Grimmjow like that. That crazy panther may be a pain in the tail from time to time, but he was a warrior. And he too was one; at least he believed he was. They were both so similar, yet different. But both were proud warriors of honour..._

_There was that itch again in his mind...but this time... worse... it actually brought pain..._

_Flashes went through his mind, this time showing something... unsettling. That boy, now all grown up from the small child he was, and into a teenager, was tied down on a platform, with a white masked person standing behind the kneeling boy. A sword in hand, pressed against the boy's back to keep him quiet._

_A man... a very old man, wrapped in a robe and bandages... walked up onto the podium, and addressed the masses that had gathered. "People of Konoha, we are gathered here today to witness the execution of the Traitor, Naruto Uzumaki." His words getting cheers from everyone, while few... very few... wore angry and sad look on their faces. Those few were grieving over the soon-to-be dead friend, and 'family' of sorts. They could not save him._

"_Genin Rank, Naruto Uzumaki, had not only failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, but had also used a terrible power." This brought about uproars for immediate death from the older folks, while the younger looked confused. "On this day... The threat that had loomed over Konoha shall be extinguished!" Looking behind him, he gave a curt nod to the Blank masked Ninja._

_And with one thrust... the sword pierced his back and out the front... straight through the heart..._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOO!"_

_The cries of people that cared... so very few of them... echoed throughout the clearing of cheering people, and reached his ears... just before the darkness claimed him. But his heart, his spirit had already been destroyed enough that he simply did not care anymore._

_He was hated... He was beaten... He was betrayed... and he was killed... He just simply did not care anymore._

_... Then everything went white before darkness enveloped him..._

_..._

_And a Roar was heard_

_Gripping his head, the pain of that particular memory was intense. Enough so that it seemed to ache his heart... only to mentally berate himself in forgetting that he no longer possessed one. It was one of the very few memories that greatly confused him as it associated with his 'rebirth'. And it was the only memory he had of his name... if it really was even his name to begin with..._

"_... So here's where you were..."_

_Eyes widening at not sensing the person that spoke, he twirled around and stood ready to fight. His stance that of a low crouching posture with his bladed knees sticking out, arms crossed with the elbows facing outwards. The elbow blades poised to defend. And last but not least, his tail looming over his right shoulder, ready to spear out at his enemies_

_What he was not expecting however, was to face a man... a literal human man, infront of him. The man had a regal face, brown hair, and glasses. His outfit was that of a black shirt and pants combo, tied and held together with a white sash. He wore ontop of this a long sleeved white overcoat, and white footwear. He also seems to carry with him, a sheathed katana blade by his side, yet the man did not even have his hand near it. As if he did not even consider him a threat..._

"_**Who are you?"**__ Naruto spoke, not once blinking or moving until this person made the first move._

"_My, my... Grimmjow was right about you" That got a reaction out of Naruto, one in which made the man infront of him smirk almost unnoticeably. "He spoke highly of you... And for once, I am glad not to be disappointed. Your stance is one of a natural predator. Just as he once was..."_

_Faster than anyone could see, the man had his blade out and blocked a doubled claw strike from Naruto. Effortlessly as well, as he just pushed with enough force to send Naruto back a few metres._

_Not wanting this man to retaliate his pre-emptive strike, Naruto charged once more. The man did smirk this time, quite clearly, as he jumped back and led Naruto on a little backwards run. This person, whoever he was, continued to elude, evade and redirect all of Naruto's strikes and slashes. His blade, glinting in the moonlight, almost hypnotically, as it continued to swat away all of his claw and leg strikes. It was unthinkable... it was insulting... it was... powerful..._

_Indeed... This man was powerful, how strong he was... Naruto could not tell, but he knew he would not win. But he continued fighting; he would not die so easily, and would die a warrior's death no less._

_Seeing an opening he struck with his tail, and actually got a hit in. The hit, sending the man flying back and crashing into the sand dunes behind, but he was not finished yet. Jumping back to get some distance, Naruto leaned forward slightly, with his head held out and facing towards the man. A shine of red and black light-like flames began gathering infront his fox-like jaws and teeth. As the light escaladed, he opened his sharp jaws slightly, showing the darkness within. And just like that... it shot out in a destructive beam. The winds kicked up, as the dark blood red attack literally broke through the sound barrier, and raced towards where the man had crashed in mere milliseconds..._

_... And struck it did..._

_In a monstrous explosion of black fire, Naruto was being pushed back. Blocking the burning winds that accompanied the resulting explosion, he waited until it was safe enough to see._

_As it died down, he removed the protective arms that shielded him, and saw with his own eyes what his own __**Cero**__ attack could do. A large crater was all that was left of the area. It spanned a good 25-30 meters in diameter. Surrounding the edges, lingered some of the Black Fire, while at the bottom of this crater, glass was formed from the intense heat that came with his explosive power._

_Nothing was left... Nothing could survive... Nothing..._

"_My, what an interesting attack..." It couldn't be. Looking behind, from where he heard that voice, his eyes widened at seeing the man standing perfectly fine a few feet away from him. The man was just standing there; hand over his eyes as he gazed at the crater. Like... Like... he was enjoying the view... "It seemed to be a mix of a regular __**Cero**__ attack, and fire... very strong fire I might add, to have created glass and continue burning with such heat." The man's eyes hardened for a second... and before he knew it, he was on the ground with a large slash-wound across his torso. The man's blade poised at his neck, dripping with 'his' blood. He had bled... for the first time, not even Grimmjow could make him bleed. This was the first time anyone had broken his protective shell he called a body... but now it made sense..._

"_**You... You're the one..."**__ gasping, as pain racked his body. He had never felt so weak before, __**"you're the one... that has been hunting us... aren't you?"**_

_The man raised a brow in curiosity for what he heard, but it quickly turned to humour as he laughed. Not once moving his blade, "Hunting... oh no my friend. Recruiting would be more appropriate" Now it was Naruto's turn to raise a brow, though it went unseen behind his mask. The man removed the blade from his neck, sheathed it, and held out a hand to him... _

_His red slitted eyes blinked, before slowly grasping the offered hand. The pain slowly fading as his __**High-Speed Regenerative**__ ability kicked in. The wound closing up with a hiss, leaving behind nothing but his protective plating_

"_**Who... are you?"**__ He looked at the man intently, trying to find some clue of who he is. From the clothes, he knew he was one of those 'Shinigami' that he heard alot of his fellow Hollows talk about. People that hunt and put down their kind... yet here was one... and what he said before, recruiting them... why?_

"_Ah, how rude of me, I did not introduce myself..." his smirk returning on his regal face, "but then again, I could not speak before you attacked me" Naruto rubbed the back of his head at that. The man did have a point. "My name is Aizen Sosuke, and by now you would have noticed by my wears and weapon, a Shinigami"_

_Naruto slowly nodded to the man, still wary about him, yet he could not... for the life of him... read his face, it was like he was masked, yet unmasked at the same time. __**"I noticed... I've heard tales of you Shinigami, always hunting us down... for what, I do not know... but that begs the question. Why are you here?"**_

_Chuckling at the fox creatures words, "That is indeed a correct assumption of us, and we hunt down Hollows to protect Soul Society and the Human World from those that try to devour them. But you are different, are you not?" Looking at Naruto with a calculative look, "Born a Hollow several centuries ago... Yet never once ate a Human Soul, just fellow Mindless Hollows. You... are an enigma, Naruto Uzumaki"_

_The Red glow of eyes showed Aizen that he had touched a nerve to the Hollow, __**"That is quite interesting, that you know so much of me Shinigami. And it is correct; I never once allowed the 'Hunger' to control me and feasted upon an innocent."**_

_Spreading his arms as if showing off a prize, "And that my dear friend, is why you intrigue me. And also because your good friend Grimmjow, has recommended you to join me" Aizen spoke with humour in his voice, as if all this was a game._

_Raising a hand to stop the man from speaking, __**"You said that twice now... You know Grimmjow, how? And what do you mean... 'Join you'?"**_

"_All in good time my friend... But I have a question for you..." Aizen said, leaning towards Naruto._

"_**Oh...?"**__ Now Naruto was interested, __**"And what might that be Mr. Shinigami?"**_

_..._

_..._

"_Do you want the hunger to go away?" Aizen's eyes and smile went vicious looking when he said this. And as he finished, the Shinigami brought out a small blue-ish-purple orb from within his coat and held it out towards the shocked Naruto... And Naruto, ever slowly, reached out..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A One-Shot of NarutoXBleach Cross-over – Naruto: "A Hollow Rebirth". Review and Message on what you think. I have never seen Bleach before, but love the stories. So review and tell me if you wish for me to try and continue it, or to just forget ever having the strangest urge to write a fiction of one part (Bleach) that I have never seen or watched, but only read. <em>**

**_The story will basically be about Naruto being a Hollow (*gasp* Shocker!), one in which defies the natural instincts of what Hollows are (to the Shinigami's P.O.V.)._**

**_His friend will be Grimmjow, where the two have a friendly rivalry with one another._**

**_Those of Konoha's Corps will be placed as Shinigami - May plan for a new Branch for them *shrugs* not sure. While some are placed as Hollows as well, and will probably be seen as Naruto's Fraccion. Like for example, Anko - Hollow due to Orochimaru's Soul infecting her by the curse seal._**

**_Pairings will be either..._**

**_1 - Nel_**

**_2 - Harribel_**

**_3 - Yoruichi_**

**_And for fans out there, I may decide to use all three as pairings for him. If so, then it WOULD make it much harder for a story, which means more of a challenge :)_**

**_Anyways, like I said before... Review and Message on what you thought of this One-Shot. If people like it, will try to continue a story for it, if not... well... least I did a One-Shot right? lol_**

**_But, that's all for now. So _****_Hope to read some of your reviews..._**

**_Ciao for now!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot End<strong>_


End file.
